Aku Tidak Bisa Jadi Pengantin Lagi!
by NeverlanderGirl
Summary: Mayuri lagi cari pembantu, tapi maunya gratiiis, jadilah dia menggunakan makhluk-makhluk PALING CEBOL di Soul Society, dengan menggunakan ilmu dukun super hebat, Mayuri berhasil membuat korban-korbannya bertukar tubuh! OOC,garing,geje, typos! 2nd Oneshot!


**Minna, ini one-shot Aisa yang keduaa~ Aisa sedang stress nih…Aisa sangat suka Hitsuruki jadi inilah chapter geje lainnya…**

**Kali ini benar-benar garing, OOC dan jelek! Typos maybe? **

**Bleach bukan punya saya! Kalo punya bakal ada karakter bernama Aisa dan dia diperebutkan Ichi dan Toushi! *plak***

**Aku Tidak Bisa Jadi Pengantin Lagi!**

PIII

PIII

PIII

"Kode merah! Kode merah! Ada tiga Arrancar memasuki Karakura di arah jam tiga!" teriak Hanatarou ke mikrofon. "Arah jam tiga? Ke sana?" tanya Momo melihat jam tangan. Hanatarou nepok dahi. "Sudahlaah!" dia menyeret Momo keluar ke ruang rapat.

"Mana, mana, mana! Biar kusikat hidup-hidup!" Ichigo nyelonong ke ruang rapat dengan ngekor Rukia. Dia dengan beringas mengibas-ngibas Zangetsu.

"Kuchiki, kenapa kau membawa bencana?" tuntut Yamamoto.

"Entahlah, bencana ini mengikuti saya terus, taichou…" kata Rukia nepok dahi.

"Rukia! Teganya kau bilang aku ini bencana!" protes Ichigo.

"Sudah, lebih banyak yang membantu lebih baik…" anehnya yang bilang begitu bukan Ukitake, namun…MAYURI…

"HEEGH…" orang-orang di ruangan itu tersentak kaget. Mayuri mesam-mesem geje dengan wajah sok arif.

"Hei, professor gila, kenapa kau sok arif begitu dengan cengiran yang aneh?" tuntut Ichigo curiga.

"Iya benar—lagipula kenapa kau harus sok jadi si Arif sih? Mbok ya jadi sok Rukia atau sok Chappy kek…" tambah Rukia.

"UKHH…" orang-orang di ruangan itu menutup muka mereka dengan kedua tangan. Tidak perlu berdebat dengan kedodolan Rukia. Sementara itu Byakuya dalam hati malu punya adik ipar tak layak begitu.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!" bentak Toushiro keras. "Yang serius! Dasar orang-orang bodoh!"

"Heh, kalo marah jangan ke aku! Ke Rukia! Dasar pendek!" tampik Ichigo.

"Kenapa harus aku! Terus kamu ngejek 'dasar pendek' itu ke aku atau Hitsugaya?" bentak Rukia tidak terima.

"Heh back-up shinigami! Jangan sembarangan ya! Aku ini tidak pendek!" bantah Toushiro berjingkat.

Ichigo maju menjajarkan dirinya dengan Toushiro. "Seperti ini kau bilang tidak pendek? Kau pegang tengkukku dari depan saja mana bisa!"

Entah kenapa yang merasa diejek malah Rukia, orang yang kakinya bisa menginjak kepala Ichigo.

"Heh! Ngawur aja! Kalo dia nggak nyampe, berarti aku juga enggak, gitu?" Rukia nyolot.

"Siapa bilang aku ndak nyampe, Kuchiki! Dasar pendek!" si pendek Toushiro membantah.

"Heh! Lihat siapa yang bicara, dasar pendek!" balas Rukia si Pendek.

"Hoi! Sesama pendek jangan berkelahi!" teriak Ichigo.

"Berisik, jeruk busuk jelek!" Rukia dan Toushiro menggertak bersamaan.

"Apaa kalian bilaaang!"

"BLA! BLA! BLA! Dasar kau ini—"

Sementara yang di ruang rapat berinisiatif tutup kuping dari pertengkaran hebat di depan pintu, Hanatarou datang bersama Momo sambil menutupi telinga melewati tiga berandal.

"Taichou! Kenapa lama sekali? Mereka sudah menghancurkan sebuah konser!" lapor Momo.

"Konser! Konser apa?" tanya Yamamoto terkejut.

"Konser perdana si Dorce dan Olga dari Indone—"

"Bodo' amat…" Yamamoto menggeletakkan diri ke kursinya lagi.

"Dan konser Justin Bieber—"

"UOOOH! KITA HARUS MENINDAK BENCANA DAHSYAT INI!" Yamamoto mengepalkan tangan ke udara berapi-api dengan mata terbakar. "UYEE!" bahkan para taichou lainnya tak kalah berapi-api marahnya karena 'bencana dahsyat' tersebut.

"Tapi…" kata Yamamoto ragu, "…kalau cuma JB sih aku kurang semangat…soalnya I Love Michael Jackson…" gumamnya malas.

"Iya…" kata taichou lainnya. Kecuali…

"NO NO NO! I LUPH JUSTIN BIEBER!" Soi Fon lebay gilak.

"Kalau gitu kita suruh saja tiga orang di depan pintu yang tampaknya semangat sekali…" usul Byakuya yang juga malas. "Saya sedang sibuk juga, hari ini."

"Sibuk apa, Kuchiki-san?" tanya Kyoraku.

"Mau spa, massage, terus akupuntur, shiatsu…"

"Kuchiki-san kayak kakek-kakek aja…" komentar Yachiru.

"Maklum, dia kan memang umurnya ratusan taun…" bisik Kenpachi padahal dirinya sendiri lebih tua.

"Oke, kita suruh tiga orang di depan pintu! Tapi sebaiknya ada yang menghentikan pertengkaran mereka!" kata Yamamoto mulai mengangkat PSP dan menyalakannya.

"Biar saya sajha yha…" kata Mayuri mencurigakan. Tapi tidak ada yang terlalu peduli karena para taichou sudah ada yang sibuk dengan NDs, Gameboy, PSP, Ipod dan Laptop mereka.

"Ya, ya, terserah…" jawab para taichou malas.

"Awas ya! AKU TIDAK TERIMA!" teriak Rukia.

"Siapa suruh mengejekku begitu!" seringai Toushiro.

"Dasar geblek! Yang mengejek itu aku, bodoh!" kekeh Ichigo.

"Kue ramalan, anak-anak?" semua hening seketika. Para taichou yang tadi 'sibuk' langsung angkat kepala. Tiga orang yang bertengkar di depan pintu melotot melihat senyum sok 'arif' di wajah pedagang arab Mayuri, yang menawarkan senampan kue ramalan cina.

Tiga buah. Hanya tiga buah.

Ketiga remaja itu menyabet tanpa santun masing-masing satu kue, lalu membukanya karena penasaran.

"Khe khe khe, setelah itu berangkatlah memberantas Arrancar, ya…ta taah…" Mayuri melenggang pergi. Setelah agak jauh, dia ngibrit kecepatan turbo sambil tertawa; "KHEEKHEE KHEE HUEEHEHEHEH! KHUAHAHAHAH!"

"Apa tulisannya…?" gumam ketiga muda-mudi itu.

_Perdamaian, perdamaian…semuanya cinta damai…perdamaian perdamaian…nyanyi lagu perdamaian…_

"HEEGH…?" ketiganya tidak tahu menahu kalau isi kertas mereka semua sama; lirik lagu dangdut.

"Bodo amat!" Rukia dan Toushiro melempar kertas-kertas sembarangan. Ichigo si anak baik menyimpan di kantongnya. Mereka bertiga pergi, paling tidak sudah tenang dari pertengkaran sebelumnya…

TETAPI…

Yammy terkekeh melihat Rukia dan Toushiro melesat dan bertabrakan di udara.

"BUEGOOO! KALAU SHUNPO LIAT-LIAT!" bentak Toushiro.

"GUE KAN NGGAK SHUNPO, TOLOL!" bantah Rukia.

"OI JANGAN BERANTEM! AWAAS!" Ichigo menabrak Rukia dan Toushiro sebelum Grimmjow menerkam mereka berdua.

"M-makasih, Ichi…" Rukia berkata dengan penuh syukur.

"Terimakasih. Ini semua gara-gara si pendek yang tolol dan ceroboh jadinya kau repot…" kata Toushiro salut pada Ichigo.

"Oh…jadi dia mengakui dirinya sendiri…baguslah kalau sadar dirinya itu si pendek tolol dan ceroboh…" celekit Rukia menyakitkan.

Telinga Toushiro panas.

"HEH! MAU LO APA?

"LO YANG DULUAN NGEJEK!"

"PENDEK!"

"LO JUGA PENDEK KALII!"

"DASAR CEWEK ANEH!"

"DASAR KAKEK TUA UBANAN!"

"DASAR KULIT MAYAT!"

"DASAR ITEM!"

"BLA! BLA! BLA!"

Ichigo mengusap mukanya, geleng-geleng, menatap Grimmjow dan keduanya angkat bahu. "Susah ya bro, punya temen kayak gitu…" kata Yammy turut prihatin, jongkok di sebelah Luppi yang asik menyoraki pertengkaran.

"Hore hore! Bagus! Colok idungnya! Jambak! Tendang! Sumpel pake kaos kaki!"

DAN TIBA-TIBA ADA GEMPA…

"HUAA! ADA GEMPA!" teriak Ichigo.

"HUAA KOK DI LANGIT ADA GEMPA YAA?" teriak Grimmjow panik.

"HUAA GEMPAA! GYAA GEMPAA!" Yammy heboh sendiri, muter-muter lebay di udara.

"HORE HORE! ADA GEMPA! HORE HORE!" Luppi dengan dodolnya kegirangan.

"UAAA!" Toushiro dan Rukia gemetaran di udara. Dan tiba-tiba berhenti. "Hei, betewe, kami nggak mood berantem sama kalian nih…" kata Toushiro angkuh pada para Arrancars.

"Iya, kami juga udah selesai ngancurin konsernya JB…" kata Grimmjow menguap tanpa ditutupi.

"Kenapa kalian ngancurin konsernya?" tanya Rukia.

"Cuz WE HATE JUSTIN BIEBER!" sorak ketiganya mengepalkan tangan ke udara. "Ah, ya sudah…ja ne…" ketiganya melenggang pergi dan masuk ke Las Noches.

Tiba-tiba Rukia dan Toushiro pingsan.

"LHO? BERARTI AKU DONG YANG HARUS NGGENDONG MEREKA! SIAAL!" serapah Ichigo tidak terima.

KEESOKAN HARINYA…

"Huaa putri pertamaku…jangan mati…hiks hiks…" Isshin menangis di selimut Rukia.

"A-ayah…Rukia-nee tidak akan…m-mati kan…hiks?" Yuzu ikut menangis.

Karin dan Ichigo menghela napas.

"HUEE! KUCHIKI-SAAN! DON'T LEAVE MEE!" Keigo nangis-nangis dengan kaki dirantai oleh Ichigo.

"Ah! Kuchiki-chan bangun!" kata Orihime senang. "Oh yeah?" Ichigo, Karin, Isshin, Yuzu, Keigo dan Orihime merubung 'jasad' Rukia.

Rukia bangun menegakkan badan, lalu dengan datar menatap 'rakyat' di sekitarnya.

"MY DAUGHTER SUDAH SADAR!" Isshin hendak memeluk Rukia.

PLAK

Tangan Isshin ditampik oleh Rukia dengan dingin. "Hei…jangan macam-macam…orang tua bodoh…" kata Rukia sangat-sangat-sangat dingin disertai cold-glare yang tak kalah dinginnya.

Dia men'glare' semua orang di sekitarnya sampai mereka mundur teratur. "Aku tidak suka orang-orang bodoh yang berisik…" kata Rukia dingin, turun dari tempat tidur masih menggunakan baju pasien dan melenggang keluar. DENGAN AURA DINGIN.

"Uaahh…segarnyaa!" Toushiro bangun dengan…C E R I A…

JEGLERR…

Toushiro menoleh menatap sekumpulan orang di matron sebelahnya, sedang memandanginya dengan syok dan pucat. "H-halo teman-teman! Kok wajah kalian begitu? Hahaha, lucu deh!" tawa Toushiro.

TAWA TOUSHIRO…?

"Ka-ka-kau…" Ichigo berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Toushiro. "Apa, Ichigo? Did you miss me…?" rayu Toushiro meledek nakal.

RAYU TOUSHIRO MELEDEK NAKAL…?

"Nam abi da Buddha…nam abi da Buddha…ampunilah dosa-dosa kami…" Isshin dan Keigo bertobat.

"Jadi…hari ini tanpa kita sadari…matahari terbit dari barat…" tangis Orihime. Karin mengangguk sesenggukan. Ichigo masih jaw drop dengan rayuan Toushiro.

Toushiro turun dari ranjangnya dan mengambil hakama yang di sediakan di sampingnya tanpa melihat-lihat, tatapan terus tertuju dengan heran pada segerombolan orang aneh di depannya, dia masuk ke kamar ganti di ruang perawatan tersebut.

"Hmm…kenapa semuanya aneh…?" gumam Toushiro heran.

SEMENTARA ITU…

"Hm…kunci kamarku…di mana ya…" Rukia meraba-raba sekitarnya berusaha mencari kunci untuk membuka pintu kamar besar yang mewah.

"Kuchiki? Kenapa kau di depan kamarnya taichou?" tanya Rangiku yang kebetulan lewat. Rukia menoleh dengan angkuh seakan Rangiku itu tolol.

"Kau bicara apa, Matsumoto…tolol sekali…" dia menggeleng dan masih meraba-raba baju pasiennya. Rangiku mematung. Sekali-kalinya Rukia bicara seperti itu padanya.

Rukia masih mencari-cari, lalu berjalan ke sisi gedung yang penuh jendela. Dia mengangkat mukanya.

DI SISI LAIN…

Toushiro melepas bagian atas baju pasiennya tanpa memperhatikan lalu menarik turun celananya. Tampaklah olehnya…sesuatu yang bukan miliknya.

DI SAAT YANG BERSAMAAN.

"GYAAAHH…! AAAH! TIDAAAK…!"

Toushiro menjerit-jerit tidak keruan, keluar dari kamar ganti sambil menaikkan celananya tinggi-tinggi dengan wajah penuh horror.

Ukitake masuk. "Ah, Hitsugaya-san! Kau sudah sadar—ng? Kuchiki sudah pergi?" gumam Ukitake heran. Dia sedang menggantikan Unohana memeriksa untuk sementara.

"Ukitake-taichou! Bagaimana ini bagaimana?" Toushiro mencekik taichou yang TBC itu. Ukitake sendiri sedang berusaha mempercayai kalau baru saja Toushiro Hitsugaya memanggilnya 'taichou' dengan nada penuh pengharapan.

"A-ada apa Hitsugaya-san?" tanya Ukitake gelagapan.

"Gimana nih! Aku ada di dalam tubuh si pendek! TIDAAAK!" petir menyambar di belakang Toushiro seakan dia sedang kena adzab yang pedih. Ukitake melongo; _dia mengakui kalau dirinya pendek…?_

"M-maksud saya…"

Ukitake jaw dropnya melebar; _dia bicara padaku dengan kata 'saya'…?_

"Ini saya, taichou! Tapi aku ada di dalam tubuhnya Hitsugaya!" jelas Toushiro.

Jaw drop Ukitake mau lepas dari rahang; _Hitsugaya ada di dalam tubuhnya Hitsugaya…?_

Toushiro nepok dahi.

BLAM! Pintu ruang rawat menjeblak terbuka. Tampaklah Rukia dengan aura dingin Hyourinmaru yang marah.

Ukitake: _Kuchiki…dengan aura Hyourinmaru…?_

Toushiro mundur seakan dibunuh.

"Hei, orang bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan dalam tubuhku, heh?" gertak Rukia seakan membawa pedang petir yang mengerikan.

"A-aku…"

"Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan pada tubuhku selama dua puluh menit tiga puluh sembilan detik ini, heh?"

"Aku…aku…aku tadi ganti baju dan tidak sengaja lihat—"

"APA? KAU LIHAT? KAU MELIHATNYA? KURANG AJAAAR! KENAPA KAU BEGITU BODOH! OH NOOO! KENAPA KAU HARUS MELIHAT 'ITU'…KENAPA KENAPA KENAPAA!" Rukia teriak-teriak murka mencekik Toushiro.

"A—kuu…t-tidak…se-sengaja…" rintih Toushiro kesakitan.

Sementara itu…

Ukitake mematung melihat dan mendengar pertengkaran aneh bin bingungisasi itu. Inilah yang dipikirkan Ukitake-san.

_Jadi tadi Hitsugaya-san ganti baju dan tidak sengaja melihat 'bagian tubuhnya'._

_Lalu mengetahui itu Kuchiki marah._

_Tapi…Hitsugaya kan melihat tubuhnya sendiri…_

_Kenapa Kuchiki marah…?_

"Ma-maafkan aku! Jangan bunuh akuuu—eh salah! Potong saja kakiku!" kata Toushiro menawarkan. Kali ini Ukitake tambah pusing dan otaknya korslet.

"Enak saja! Begini-begini itu kan tubuhku! KENAPA KAU HARUS MELIHAT 'ITU'KU!" bentak Rukia dengan wajah merah. Tiba-tiba dia mengerjap, dan cengiran syaiton merekah di wajah malaikat itu.

Toushiro mundur sampai nabrak meja.

"Kalau begitu…khu khu khu…" Rukia berbalik dan melenggang ke arah pintu, "Aku bisa melihat tubuh'ku' telanjang kan…? KHU KHU KHU! HUAHAHAHAH!"

"TIIIDAAAK…! JANGAAAN! DASAR MESUUUM! SEKUHARAAA!" Toushiro jerit-jerit sambil menutupi dadanya yang kokoh. Ukitake sekarang terbengong-bengong akan kegilaan ini. Dia sampai lupa apa tujuannya berada di sini.

LALU…

Rukia kembali ke rumah Ichigo, lalu dia ke kamar mandi dan tertawa-tawa di kamar mandi. Ichigo sudut matanya berkedut-kedut melihat kegejean tersebut. Rukia keluar dari kamar mandi dan dengan wajah merah serta puas atau entah. Atau mungkin; malu tapi puas.

Ichigo mengangkat bahu dan mengerjakan PR-nya. Lalu Rukia menegakkan tempat tidur Ichigo, menyeret meja teh, bantal duduk dan gulungan untuk melukis kanji, tak lupa kuas dan botol tinta.

Ichigo menoleh kaku; _apa yang bocah ini kerjakan…?_

Dengan wajah angkuh yang tenang, Rukia memulai menulis kanji. Ichigo jawdrop.

Rukia membuat lukisan kanji berbentuk seorang wanita dari kanji; Seikatsu.

Ichigo jawdrop. "RUKIAA! SEJAK KAPAN KAU BISA MENGGAMBAR?"

Rukia terlalu kaget dan lukisan kanjinya malah berganti menjadi om-om berkumis; torikatsu (Chicken cutlet).

"BODOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, KUROSAKIII!" Rukia mengeluarkan aura murka Hyourinmaru. Ichigo tambah syok karena dipanggil 'Kurosaki'.

"Nee-chan! Nii-chan! Makan malaam!" panggil Karin keras-keras. Tiba-tiba wajah Rukia merona. Ichigo masih mematung seakan habis disambar petir.

Keduanya turun ke ruang makan. Rukia menunduk melihat Karin yang menyodorkan mangkok berisi nasi.

Lalu, ketika makan…

Rukia menyingkirkan wortel…

"My daughter! Apa kau sakit? Are you alright! Kenapa wortelnya disisihkan!" Isshin heboh sekampung.

Dengan wajah datar yang angkuh, Rukia berkata; "Aku benci sayur. Kenapa? Mau protes…?" dan mengeluarkan kemurkaan Hyourinmaru. Sekejap saja acara makan malam itu membeku.

SEMENTARA DI SAAT YANG SAMA…

Toushiro menghadiri makan malam bersama Taichou lainnya. Momo menyapanya dan Toushiro tersenyum ramah. Momo merona. Lalu membeku. Soalnya…

"Ah, taichou sudah datang…" kata Rangiku hormat.

"Wah! Haloo Rangiku-chaan!" sapa Toushiro dengan ramah.

DENGAN R A M A H…

Memasuki ruang makan, Hanatarou menghampirinya; "Wah, sayang sekali Hitsugaya-san, makan malam kali ini fuyung hai dengan banyak wortel, lalu salad dan cah kangkung (what the?) aku akan menyediakan yang la—"

"Wah tidak perlu! AKU CINTA SAYUR!" potong Toushiro dengan ceria.

AKU CINTA SAYUR!

Aku cinta sayur!

Aku cinta sayur.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan membeku seketika. Rangiku langsung meraih Toushiro; "TAICHOU! TAICHOU KU SAYANG! APA ANDA SAKIT? BERTAHANLAH TAICHOU! UKH! SADARLAH! UKH! UKH!" Rangiku menampar Toushiro berkali-kali seakan hal itu bisa mengusir setan yang merasuki Toushiro.

DI SISI LAIN…

NGIIIUNG…NGIIIUNG…NGIIUNG…suara ambulans memekakkan sekitar kediaman Kurosaki.

"Tidak. Mau." Rukia menghunus pisau dapur ke leher Isshin begitu melihat paramedis datang untuk 'menangkap'nya sesuai yang dipinta Isshin.

"My daughter…ayolah, kau pasti sakit…jangan ditutupi…hiks…jangan mati, darliiing…" tangis Isshin meski dia sedang di bawah ampunan pisau dapur yang dipegangi Rukia.

"Potong lehernya, potong lehernya, potong lehernya sekarang juga! Sekaraaang…juuugaaa! Seeekaaaraang juuugaaa…!" Karin menyanyi dengan beringas melihat ayahnya di depan 'maut' Ichigo tepuk tangan. Yang normal hanya Yuzu.

"NOO! RUKI-NEE! JANGAN BUNUH DADDYY…!" Yuzu berlutut di hadapan Rukia.

Ichigo dan Karin membeku; "Dad…dy…?"

Rukia sementara itu membeku, lengah, Isshin menangkapnya, Yuzu menjatuhkannya, lalu paramedis melompat dan menimpa Rukia, seperti permainan football.

"TIDAAK!" teriakan Rukia terhalang orang-orang gila yang menimpanya.

KEESOKAN HARINYA…

"Ichigo! Ini akuu…! Huaaa! Aku terjebak dalam tubuh gelap yang bau iniii…!" Toushiro menangis hingga berlutut di hadapan Ichigo yang datang bersama Rukia di depan gerbang masuk.

"Benar, Kurosaki. Yang dia katakan benar…" Rukia dengan datar melipat tangan dan memejamkan mata.

"Tapi tubuhku tidak gelap dan bau!" bantah Rukia.

Ichigo berusaha meng-konek-kan kegilaan ini dalam otaknya yang mulai korslet.

_Rukia memanggilku Kurosaki…_

_Toushiro bangun dengan ceria dan menyapa orang dengan ramah…_

_Rukia bisa menggambar kanji…_

_Toushiro makan wortel…_

_Rukia blushing karena Karin…_

_Toushiro mengeluarkan chappy-eyes-no-jutsu…_

_Ini artinya…artinya…artinya…uhh…apa ya…?_

Ichigo mikir sampai ngiler—bengong lebih tepatnya. Toushiro menghela napas, Rukia juga. Betapapun bedanya mereka, keduanya tidak mengharapkan Ichigo yang bego' terlalu banyak.

"Oke, Kuchiki, kita buat kesepakatan." Kata Rukia mendekati Toushiro yang berdiri. Toushiro mengangguk; "Aku juga berpikir seperti itu."

"Kau harus mengerjakan semua tugasku, tidak memakan sayur, tidak menyapa, dan tidak tersenyum." Kata Rukia dengan wajah serius. Toushiro cemberut;

"Iya, tapi sebagai gantinya, jangan mengerutkan dahiku seperti itu dulu! Nanti aku keriput!"

Rukia mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi; "Lalu selalu tersenyum! Kalau tidak aku tambah tua!"

Dengan susah payah Rukia berusaha menaikkan bibirnya melengkung ke atas. Sampai Toushiro menyorakinya;

"Go Hitsu! Go Hitsu! GO! Senyum! Go! Ayo Senyum Hitsu! GO!"

Ayo naik…ayo naik…

Sedikit lagi…sedikit lagi…

Ayolaaahh…

Dan…BERHASIL!

"YAAAY BERHASIL!" sorak Toushiro lonjak-lonjak. Rukia yang baru berhasil tersenyum selama sedetik itu langsung cemberut seketika; "Apa tadi kubilang soal tersenyum dengan tubuhku, pendek?" Rukia tutup mulut. Toushiro malah makin lebar senyumnya.

Karena Rukia yang berada dalam tubuh Toushiro…lalu Toushiro yang berada dalam tubuh Rukia mengejeknya pendek…berarti Toushiro mengejek tubuhnya sendiri…PENDEK!

"HAHAHAHA! AKU PENDEK! AKU PENDEK!" Toushiro menampar Ichigo sampai bangun; "Ichi—ehh—Kurosaki! Aku ini cebol, kan?" tanya pemuda itu. Ichigo melongo; "I-iya…YA DARI DULU!"

"MUAAHAHA!" Toushiro tertawa hingga menangis lalu berguling-guling di tanah.

…

Kalau dipikir lagi…

Seorang Toushiro tertawa…hingga menangis…

Ditambah berguling-guling di tanah…?

Rukia jaw drop; "OOI! HENTIKAN MELAKUKAN HAL KAMPUNG SEPERTI ITU MENGGUNAKAN TUBUHKU, YAROO!" Rukia menggelegar murka dan mengangkat sapu yang entah sejak kapan dia pegang dan berusaha menggebuk Toushiro.

"Apa-apaan ini…" semuanya berhenti melihat Byakuya Kuchiki memasuki area. Byakuya memandang Toushiro yang tiduran di tanah dengan jijik, sementara Rukia mematung melihat Byakuya melihat Toushiro.

Toushiro di dalam tubuh Rukia: …image-ku…han…CURR…

Rukia memandang Toushiro yang buru-buru berdiri dari tanah. Bagaimana pun juga, Rukia yang ada di dalam tubuh pemuda itu menghormati Byakuya.

…

Dan ide jahat muncul seketika…

Toushiro di dalam tubuh Rukia: Baiklah, Rukia Kuchiki…kalau kau mau memainkannya secara alami…boleh saja…

Byakuya menyeret tatapannya ke adik iparnya yang malah cuek bebek dan tidak membungkuk untuk menghormatinya. Rukia melirik Byakuya dengan angkuh;

"What's up, big bro…?"

DYARRR…

Toushiro sementara itu jaw drop bersama Ichigo.

Rukia melangkah mendekati Byakuya dan langsung ke muka gadis itu berkata;

"Kau tambah tua saja, kak. Rambutmu mulai rontok. Keriputmu juga banyak. Byakuya jelek."

Ichigo rahangnya sudah patah. Rukia adalah gadis teladan bangsa dan sangat menghormati kakanda tercinta dan hari ini dia mengatakan kebenaran mutlak; Byakuya sudah tua.

"HIDUP RUKIAAA!" Ichigo berbanzai ria.

Sementara Toushiro seakan nyawanya dicabut;

Rukia dalam tubuh Toushiro: …matek aku…matek aku…matek aku…

Byakuya sementara itu syok berat. Dia tambah syok lagi melihat Toushiro langsung menerkam adik iparnya; "Beraninya kau mengatakan hal itu! BAJING CEBOOOL!"

"KAU SENDIRI TELAH MERUSAK IMAGE-KU, MONYET KERDIIIL!"

Brak bugh buagh diak dugh! Toushiro dan Rukia saling berkelahi.

SETELAH PERTENGKARAN YANG NYARIS ABADI…

Toushiro tersedu-sedu, membuat orang-orang sejagat langsung heboh. Untung yang liat hanya Rukia. Rukia sendiri mengerutkan dahi sedang berpikir.

"Tidaaak! Aku tambah pendek! HUAAAW…" Toushiro menjerit dramatis.

"Berisik! Jangan gunakan tubuhku untuk hal sejelek itu!" bentak Rukia kejam.

"Tidak bisa dibasuh-basuh, tubuh ini memang jelek!"

"Enak saja! Tubuhmu itu tidak ada apa-apanya!"

Keduanya terdiam, menunduk, blushing. Yep sodara-sodara, keduanya sudah melihat MILIKNYA masing-masing.

Toushiro memandangi tubuh Rukia dengan sendu.

"UWAAAH AKU TIDAK BISA JADI PENGANTIN LAGIII!" Toushiro lagi-lagi menjerit dramatis. Rukia tertegun mendengar perkataan Toushiro.

Toushiro dalam tubuh Rukia: …tidak bisa…? Memang kenapa…?

Rukia memandangi genangan air yang memantulkan bayangannya.

Toushiro dalam tubuh Rukia: kenapa tidak bisa jadi pengantin lagi…? Dia kan manis…tubuhnya juga…sebenarnya bagus…

Rukia blushing sendiri gara-gara pikirannya, tapi cuma sedikit. Dan Toushiro tidak terlalu memerhatikannya karena dia sedang sibuk menangisi takdir.

"Oi," kata Rukia. Toushiro mengangkat kepalanya dengan lemas.

"Kenapa lo nggak bisa jadi pengantin lagi…?"

GUBRAK

"Y-ya jelas lah! Udah kamu apain tubuhku? Jangan sampai di-grepe-grepe…kamu sudah liat semuanya kan! Jadi apa yang tersisa untukku untuk ditunjukkan pada suamiku nanti…" yak Toushiro mulai mellow dan dramatis lagi. Rukia menghela napas.

"Tapi…kenapa ya, kita jadi tertukar seperti ini?" tanya Toushiro berandai-andai menatap langit. Rukia ikut menatap langit dan terdiam. Lalu kilasan memori membanjirinya dan dia ingat!

"Kue itu…" Rukia menggeram. "Ini semua salah Kurotsuchi!" Rukia menjebol tembok terdekat dengan kepalan tangannya.

Toushiro yang berisi jiwa Rukia, tidak diragukan lagi sedang lemot; "Kue…? Kue yang mana…?"

"Haduh, itu lho, kue ramalan…"

"Ramalan? Apa? Mana? Siapa? Di mana?" Toushiro celingak-celinguk. Rukia nepok dahi.

"Udah, ikuti saja aku." Kata Rukia dengan kerennya berjalan pergi. Toushiro blushing, tak menyangka 'tubuhnya' bisa sekeren itu…

SETELAH BUTUH WAKTU HAMPIR SELAMANYA UNTUK MENEMUKAN MAYURI…

"Oi, Kurotsuchi!" Rukia tanpa hormat membuat Nemu mengangkat alis. Toushiro di belakangnya tolah-toleh. Akhirnya Mayuri keluar dari lab dengan cengiran pedagangnya.

"Apakah manjur?"

"Apanya, koplak." Kata Toushiro dan Rukia dingin bersamaan.

"Kue ramalan sayha…khe khe khe…"

"Manjur seh manjur! Tapi jangan jadi'in kita monyet percobaan dong!" protes Toushiro.

"Heh, jangan bego-bego amat kalau pakai tubuh orang. Mana ada monyet percobaan, adanya kelinci!" ralat Rukia.

"Yha habisnya kan aku suka kelinci…" cibir Toushiro.

Bahkan Mayuri yang melakukan percobaannya pun masih jaw drop melihat reaksi Toushiro yang imut-imut.

"Sudah, urusai. Cepat katakan bagaimana caranya agar kami bisa kembali normal." Tuntut Rukia tanpa basah basi dan busi lebih lanjut.

"Oho, gampang ithu! Tapi kalian harus jadi pembantu sayha dulu selama seminggu…khe khe…" Mayuri mengusap-usap tangannya.

"Oi," panggil Rukia pada Toushiro dengan ekspresi datar dan mengayun-ayunkan Hyourinmaru di belakang punggungnya. "…yes or no?"

Toushiro melirik Rukia dengan ekspresi datar dan menepuk-nepukkan Sode no Shirayuki di tangannya, menggeleng; "…definitely not."

Cengiran Mayuri tidak abadi.

ADEGAN KEKERASAN KITA LEWATI, KARENA TIDAK BAIK UNTUK PERKEMBANGAN MOTORIK ADIK-ADIK SEKALIAN…

Rukia dan Toushiro berjalan bersama-sama di Karakura, menuju rumah Ichigo. Rukia melipat tangannya di belakang kepala dan Toushiro berjalan sambil memandangi pemandangan kota.

"Oi, Kuchiki," Rukia memanggil Toushiro. Memang aneh.

"Hm?"

"Aku rasa kamu masih bisa jadi pengantin," kata Rukia cukup bersyukur ditatap 'tubuhnya' sendiri.

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Kalau tiba saatnya kamu jadi pengantin, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab." Toushiro berhenti berjalan sementara Rukia tidak tahan untuk menatap 'tubuhnya' sendiri.

Rukia berhenti; "Yah…itu sih kalau kamu mau…"

Toushiro masih bergeming. Lalu dia berjalan dengan cepat; "Sudahlah, jangan dibahas dulu! Kita kembalikan dulu tubuh kita!"

Rukia memandang Toushiro dengan agak kecewa.

TAK LAMA KEMUDIAN…

"…kenapa kita harus lewat sini?" tanya Rukia sekali lagi, memanjat menuju jendela Ichigo. Toushiro mengerang;

"Aargh, kan sudah kubilang memang kebiasaanku seperti itu! Memangnya kau mau dihadang Isshin-san lagi?" ancam Toushiro. Rukia menelan ludah dan berdiri di depan jendela Ichigo.

Ichigo kaget; "Lho? Baru pulang…hm? Ngapain Toushiro ada di sini segala?"

"Hitsugaya-ta-i-chou," yang mengoreksi malah Rukia. Ichigo membeku. Toushiro malah seakan sudah terbiasa, melompat masuk ke kamar Ichigo.

"Ichiii! Kamu punya kertas ramalan dari Kurotsuchi kemarin?" tanya Toushiro ceria, sekarang Ichigo jadi mematung.

Rukia menghela napas; "Makanya sudah kubilang jangan ceria, itu aneh…"

"Oh, baiklah. AHEM." Toushiro berdeham dan menatap Ichigo dengan dingin; "Kurosaki, di mana kertas ramalan dari Kurotsuchi?"

Rukia mengangguk puas dan Ichigo menarik napas lalu mencari-cari di kantong celananya; "Hmm…ini,"

"Nyanyikan." Perintah Rukia dingin. Ichigo mematung lagi.

"Makanya yang ceria!" celoteh Toushiro.

"Hmm…oke. Ichigoooo! Nyanyikaaan!" pinta Rukia.

"_Perdamaian, peeerdamaian…semuanya cinta damai…_"

TIBA-TIBA ADA GEMPA…

"HUOOOH GEMPA! GEMPA!" Toushiro kalang kabut di dalam kamar Ichigo, Rukia nggelundung dari jendela, Ichigo masih syok melihat Toushiro.

Gempa berhenti. Toushiro pingsan, Rukia juga, di bawah.

"Huuh…lagi-lagi aku yang harus nggendong mereka!" gerutu Ichigo.

KEESOKAN HARINYA…

Toushiro terbangun dan melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Dia melihat sekitar, lalu melihat lengannya yang gelap. Untung aja udah kembali ke tubuh semula!

Toushiro menghela napas lega dan berbaring lagi, mulai mengenang dua hari di dalam tubuh Kuchiki cebol itu.

"_Sudahlah, jangan dibahas dulu! Kita kembalikan dulu tubuh kita!"_

Toushiro: Hmph…dia tidak suka padaku. *terbayang Ichigo* huh…pasti karena ada Kurosaki itu.

"Taaaiiichooouuu!" Toushiro mengerang mendengar panggilan melodius Rangiku. Dia buru-buru ganti baju dan Rangiku nyelonong masuk.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa? Sudah baikan, Taichou?" tanya Rangiku cemas. Toushiro menatapnya datar dan dingin.

"Cepat kerjakan tugasmu, tukang bolos!"

"Argh tidak! Sudah sembuh! Nggak jadi mbolos deh!"

"NGIMPI!"

DI SISI LAIN…

Ting…tang…ting…tung…

Sekolah usai. Rukia duduk dengan wajah melamun di atap Karakura High.

"_Kalau tiba saatnya kamu jadi pengantin, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab."_

Rukia blushing lagi dan tambah merah mengingat apa yang dia LIHAT saat terjebak dalam tubuh Toushiro.

Rukia: Haduh…aku harus bilang apa ya…dia serius bilang seperti itu karena dia ingin bertanggung jawab saja atau…?

"Oi, Kuchiki." Rukia jantungan mendengar suara Toushiro di belakangnya. Dia tidak berani menoleh, dan Toushiro menghampiri dan duduk di sisinya.

"Hnn…aku sudah memikirkan," kata Toushiro menatap langit sejenak lalu menatap Rukia yang tidak berani memandangnya, "…eh…" Toushiro menggaruk kepalanya, tiba-tiba dia jadi gugup.

"Hitsugaya-san," kata Rukia tiba-tiba, "…soal yang semal—"

"Kuchiki, apa kamu suka padaku?" Rukia melotot mendengar pertanyaan yang mau dia ajukan keduluan Toushiro.

Rukia mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian kemarin, bingung.

"…yah, aku bukannya nggak suka sama kamu… " gumam Rukia, blushing.

Toushiro tersenyum kecil; "Bagus, berarti kamu suka padaku."

"Kalau begitu…tidak keberatan kan, kalau aku menyukaimu…?" Toushiro menunduk menatap lapangan. Ekspresinya susah ditebak. Rukia mau meledak.

"Oh ya ampun! Syukurlah, ternyata taichou cebol ini menyukaiku!" kata Rukia akhirnya dengan sangat lega. Toushiro menatap Rukia dengan jijik;

"Enak saja! Yang bilang begitu kan kamu! Aku tidak menyangka gadis cebol ini menyukaiku…"

"Heeh! Bicara apa kau, dasar PISANG RAJA!" Rukia memukul punggung Toushiro.

"A-APA KATAMU! DA-DASAR BOKONG LANCIP!" Toushiro merah.

"KU-KURANG AJAR DASAR PENDEK!"

"Dasar papan cucian…" ejek Toushiro sok angkuh.

"AARGH! TERNYATA SUDAH DILIHAT SEMUA! AKU TIDAK BISA JADI PENGANTIN LAGIII!"

**Tuh kan! Geje, garing, typos, OOC kan? Tapi kayaknya keren deh kalau Rukia bawa Hyourin dan Toushiro pakai Shirayuki…*ngayal***

**Segala bentuk review saya terima, termasuk flame, makian, ejekan de el el, apalagi pujian dan saran! :D**


End file.
